At Least He Didn't Think It Was Food
by BlacKTea
Summary: Gohan takes after his father in more ways than anyone realized. Or Krillen becomes a sensei, Anonymous has a score to settle with a certain Son and Chi Chi will have her grandbabies. And, well, there's no helping it, Gohan's getting married. Slightly AU ending to Cell games (and more so from that point on).


At Least He Didn't Think It Was Food

Summary:

Gohan takes after his father in more ways than anyone realized. Or Krillen becomes a sensei, Anonymous has a score to settle with a certain Son and Chi Chi will have her grandbabies. And, well, there's no helping it. Gohan's getting married. Slightly AU ending to Cell games (and more so from that point on).

A/N: I haven't finished anything in forever (and I'm still working on that darn CCS fic, but this just happened. So, yea.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball, DBZ or GT. Random plot bunnies just attack from time to time.

"Son Gohan, I don't care if you remember your promise. I'm holding you accountable anyway."

Bulma shared an uneasy glance with Yamacha. She was feeling an odd sense of Deja Vu. It was probably a coincidence, but the last time an eighteen year old son had ended up fighting an Anonymous in the World Martial Arts Tournament, well, uh, Chi Chi...

"Er, I'm very sorry Miss, but I have no idea what you've been talking about."

Even Gohan's sincere and confused responses eerily echoed what Goku had said that day so long ago. The fighting too was similar since Gohan had yet to go on the offensive and was simply dodging Anonymous' angry attacks. Anonymous, like Chi Chi, seemed to be fighting at a level higher than often seen outside the Z fighters. Bulma had to wonder what Gohan could have done to piss some one off living in the middle of nowhere. He hardly knew anyone since Chi Chi had home-schooled him.

And then Yamacha said what she starting to think: "Gohan knows marriage isn't a food right? Even Goku knows that now."

Although Chi Chi made no comment as she was too busy watching her 'baby' fight, Bulma was pretty sure any son of hers would know the difference between marriage and food. Especially considering the initial mix up.

Krillen chuckled and suddenly she realized none of the residents of Roshi's little island house seemed surprised by the odd exchange between Gohan and Anonymous. She narrowed her eyes at the no-longer bald man and was gratified that it had some impact (albeit less than it had before he became the strongest _human_ on Earth). "Krillen, what do you guys know?"

He shrugged. "Anonymous is my student."

"Since when do you take students."

He shrugged again. "Since they started hunting me down. I figure if they can find me they're at least showing determination."

"Huh." Wow. Krillen was a Sensei. Anonymous, though apparently well trained, also seemed to be tiring. It was nigh on impossible for humans to wear down those Saiyans. Gohan didn't seem physically tired, but the verbal barrage Anonymous had been giving him seemed to be taking a toll if his increasingly distressed face was anything to go by.

"Stop being a coward! Are you scared if I get a hit in you'll pass out! You must have no endurance! All you have is speed you jerk!"

Bulma had to wonder at the girl's logic, but she became suspicious when Krillen muttered, "That's it."

Gohan practically shrugged at the questioning of his general manliness, but he must have decided to let the girl break her hand on his face since he took a step back, broke his defensive stance and said, "Alright I'll give you one hit. Make it count."

The grin on the girls face was bloodthirsty as she punched Gohan with enough forced to actually get his head to turn. It was too bad it wasn't anyone else. She would have had a for sure knock out. Clearly the girl had put everything she had into that punch because she started to waver on her feet.

Gohan rushed forward to catch her. "Miss, are you-"

"I hit you and now you have to marry me. Just like you promised." And then she passed out into the waiting arms of apparently her fiance.

"Marry! Promise!" Chi Chi shrieked. Although the roaring of the crowd made her (almost) inaudible.

"Krillen, what the hell!" she hissed at the shorter man.

He shot her a crooked grin. "At the previous World Martial Arts Tournament Gohan defeated Videl in the junior finals. Videl had demanded to know how he was able to beat her. Gohan had said that it was a family secret. Then Videl wanted to know what she would have to do be privy to this secret and Gohan said she would have to marry him. The poor boy probably thought he was being clever or tricky, but she just asked what it would it take for him to marry her. And he said that if she could land even one hit on him, he would marry her. Too bad he didn't remember that."

"Videl!? Do you mean Satan Videl? As in that fraud's daughter!"

"Yeah. Don't worry she's much more tolerable."

"Krillen she wants to marry him for his secrets or whatever, but is she really mentally ready to be married to him. For starters he eats a lot. At least Chi Chi knew that going in."

Krillen waved off her concern. "I made her cook food for a relatively close homeless shelter three times a day by herself. I told her it was to build discipline and planning skills. And she had a time limit."

"And everything else?"

"Well, I figured she wouldn't let faze her for long."

"I'm going to have grandbabies!"

Chi Chi who had apparently been listening in on the conversation started jumping around. Her joy scaring nearby spectators.

Bulma sighed. Well, there was no helping it now. Gohan was getting married.


End file.
